Busy (Thomas and Friends song)
Busy is a song from Calling All Engines!. Lyrics We're﻿ busy so busy, Our wheels don't touch the ground, Dizzy we're dizzy, With rushing round and round, It's pulling this and shunting that, No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt, We'll go here and there and back, We're busy, busy, busy. We're﻿ busy so busy, Preparing all the sights, The Windmill, the Seaside, Just two of our delights, We might be here, We might be there, not a second we can spare, Now that summer's in the air, We're busy, busy, busy. Every night it's time to take a rest, at Tidmouth Sheds, The place we love the best, Our boilers cool, all is peace but then, It's rise and shine, look at the time, 'cos off we go again We're﻿ busy so busy, So many things to do, Huffing and puffing, It's work the whole day through, Pick up workmen from the Docks, 'Where's that toolkit?' 'Where's that box?' Just keep working round the clock, We're busy, busy, busy. We take supplies, way up in the hills, To Sodor Bridge, a very special thrill The air's so cool. Look at the view but then, The whistle blows, It's time to go So here we go again! We're﻿ busy so busy, Our wheels don't touch the ground, Dizzy we're dizzy, With rushing round and round, It's pulling this and shunting that, No Sir, Yes Sir Topham Hatt, We'll go here and there and back, We're busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy! We're﻿ busy so busy, Preparing all the sights, The Windmill, the Seaside, Just two of our delights, We might be here, We might be there, not a second we can spare, Now that summer's in the air, We're busy, busy, busy busy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, dizzy wishy wizzy, izzy dizzy busy, busy, busy Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * The Refreshment Lady * Sodor Brass Band * Toad (faceless) Episodes * Respect for Gordon * Thomas and the Rainbow * Thomas and the Circus * Chickens to School * Toby Feels Left Out * Too Hot for Thomas * James Gets a New Coat * Calling All Engines! * Percy's Big Mistake * Halloween * Edward the Great * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Percy's New Whistle * You Can Do it, Toby! * Thomas and the Firework Display * Thomas' New Trucks * Thomas Tries His Best * Emily Knows Best Deleted Scenes * Henry and the Wishing Tree - An extended shot of Henry puffing through the forest. * Percy's Big Mistake: # An extended shot of James, Thomas, and Edward sleeping. # An alternate shot of Thomas and Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. * Edward the Great: # An extended wide shot of Gordon passing Edward. # An extended close-up shot of Edward. * Emily's New Route: # A deleted scene of Emily arriving at the Flour Mill. # A deleted scene of Emily passing a church. * You Can Do it, Toby! - A deleted close-up of Toby tired going up Gordon's Hill. * Thomas and the Rainbow - A deleted scene of Percy passing the old castle. * Calling All Engines! # A deleted scene of Thomas passing by Gordon and James while rolling his eyes. # A deleted scene of Gordon passing by Bulgy's Bridge. # A deleted scene of Percy pulling flatbeds of paint in the yards. # A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks by Kellsthorpe. # A deleted scene of Emily passing by The Windmill. # A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt hanging out of Thomas' cab in his pyjamas. # A deleted scene of Percy passing by Gordon while rolling his eyes. # A deleted scene of Edward pulling flatbeds of pipes. # A deleted scene of repairmen going inside Annie. # A deleted scene of Thomas at Brendam Docks with some repairmen. # A deleted close-up of repairmen at Brendam. # A deleted close-up of the repairmen toolbox. # A deleted scene of Emily pulling trucks by Kellsthorpe. # A deleted scene of Percy and Gordon leaving Maithwaite. # A deleted scene of Emiily passing by James while rolling his eyes. Notes * An extended version of this song featuring ninth season footage can be seen on Songs from Sodor. Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs